


look into his angel eyes

by tomlinsonreigns



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 22 year old harry, 23 year old liam, 23 year old niall, 23 year old zayn, 24 year old louis, Angel Harry, Bottom Harry, Devil louis, Dominant Louis, Fluff, Harry in Panties, M/M, Pretty Harry, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Submissive Harry, Teasing, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsonreigns/pseuds/tomlinsonreigns
Summary: an au where h & l find eachother at a halloween party with coincidentally co ordinated costumes; smut ensues.





	look into his angel eyes

**Author's Note:**

> a halloween one shot since it’s october! this is my first upload, hope u enjoy, show some love if you like it! :)

“we’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up mate, honestly you do take the piss sometimes, I mean it’s just—“, liam shouts up the stairs, only to be cut off by louis hollering back.

”alright payno, don’t get your knickers in a twist, I’m coming,” clambering down the stairs to meet an impatient liam stood at the bottom.

and yes, some would say dressing up for halloween was less of a mid 20’s thing and more of a 13 year old and younger thing to do, but this party was promised to be an “adult, dress-up, alcohol provided, halloween get together” — well at least that’s what it said on the invite. and as long as the word alcohol was mentioned somewhere in there, louis was  sold. 

“although I wouldn’t have _personally_ chosen that particular costume, I have to say, it does definitley– scream– louis,” liam said, nodding in approval.

louis grinned, giving himself another once over in the mirror. 

he had decided to go as a devil, seemingly thinking it matched his mischevious personality quite well and obviously thinking right too, judging by what liam had said.

making sure his headband with devil horns attached was secure, louis grabbed his phone, wallet, house keys and pitchfork, following liam out the door.

—

music blasted from speakers; cans, bottles and cups being distributed around the dancing bodies that filled the living room, kitchen and patio. louis and liam had just arrived, and were making their way to the kitchen when they were greeted by the all too excited face of the host.

”lou! li! how are you guys! so glad you made it,” niall beamed, handing the boys a beer each from one of the coolers on the kitchen counter. 

“hey ni, yeah we couldn’t turn down an invite sent by the best party thrower, now could we?,” louis said, taking a swig from his beer, revelling in the bitter taste.

liam continued the conversation with niall while louis scanned the room, still taking steady swigs from his beer. 

“so how’s the new job man? got any new mates?”, louis heard liam tease, turning his attention back to the conversation.

”actually, I’ll have you know I have, payno”, niall retorted, sticking his tongue out at liam, “I even brought him along to my halloween party”. 

louis and liam snickered, sticking their thumbs up and reenacting the part from inbetweeners where Jay gets teased by Simon and Will with non stop “oooh friends”, “best friends”and “ooh thumbs up friends”.

without the two lads even realising, niall had ventured off into the crowd, leaving the two to their own antics. 

the lads only notice niall’s unpresent when he returns again, but this time he’s joined by someone else.  

louis jaw snaps shut, he feels his mouth go dry as he stares at the boy before him, shyly stood next to niall. he elbows liams side, indicating him to be quiet and stop acting like a prat. 

“louis, liam; this is my _friend_ from work, harry,” all eyes are on said boy, who smiles warmly at them.

and louis might _actually_ be in heaven because not only is the boy _outrageously gorgeous_ but he’s also adorning a halo atop of his soft, shoulder length curls. 

louis drinks harry in, innocent doe eyes staring right back at him.

“does anyone want another drink?”, liam asks, louis and niall both replying with ‘just another beer’. 

all eyes are on harry, waiting for him to decide what he wants to drink.

“I uhh- can I have a vodka and coke”, he says, a pink tint spreading across his cheeks when all three boys chuckle at his choice. 

niall decides to go with liam to get drinks, leaving louis with harry.

“so, not really a beer kinda guy?”, louis starts, earning a shy giggle from harry, watching as the boy pulls his pink, plump bottom lip between his teeth.

“I’m more of a wine & spirits kinda guy actually, the taste of beer never sat well with me I suppose,” harry replies, playing with the hem of his sheer white shirt. 

louis watched the boy speak intently, as he rambled on about the story of his first encounter with beer and how he had wrinkled his face in disgust, opting never to try it again.

as harry giggled at his own story, his halo started to slant sideways, causing louis to interrupt.

he moved in closer, reaching for the headband that the halo was attached too, and carefully fixed it in place, brushing a loose curl behind harrys ear as he did so. 

louis focused his attention on harrys mouth, hand still resting beside his ear. flicking his eyes from the boys more innocent ones to his full pink lips, he leaned in closer, letting his hot breath hit the younger boys exposed neck. 

harrys breath hitched, feeling louis’ warm tongue lick a stripe up his throat. 

moving up from harrys throat to his ear, louis mouthed at his lobe, before whispering,

”such a pretty little angel, it just might make the urge for me to wreck you the slightest bit harder”.

before harry could react, louis quickly pulled away, as liam and niall had returned with their drinks.

”lads, we’ve just passed the biggest game of spin the bottle that i think I’ve ever seen, you up to join them?”, liam questions, grinning along with niall.

never one to turn down anything, louis nods, followed by harry who shrugs and smiles, saying ‘sure’.

 _this is gonna be a long night_ , louis thinks, and he planned on making it worth his while.

—

all four of them were now sat cross legged in a circle of around 15 people; louis vaguely remembering zayn, perrie, leigh-anne, jesy, jade, calum, ashton, micheal, luke, and nick being present.

”okay guys so, this is how the game will go,” jesy begins, “to start, one of us picks a piece of paper out of that hat in the middle and reads it out, then spinning the bottle. the paper will have what you will do, with or to the person that the bottle lands on! I’ll go first!” she claps her hands together, grabbing the hat and rummaging around for one.

”you will passionately kiss whoever the bottle lands on”, she reads aloud, before spinning the bottle.

all eyes follow the bottle, waiting for who it would stop on. 

the bottle slows down, coming to a stop; the neck of the bottle is pointing at louis.

louis cracks his fingers. _piece of cake_ , he thinks, smirking at harry.

jesy and louis meet in the middle, both leaning in, louis capturing her lips for a heated snog: wolf whistles and cheers are heard from the other players, watching on.

breaking away from the kiss, louis makes eye contact with a very red faced, jealous looking harry. louis smirks to himself knowing he’d riled harry up, knowing it would work in his favour later on.

”my go next!”, liam declares, grabbing the hat off of jesy who was seated next to him. “you will receive a lap dance off the person the bottle lands on”, liam reads grinning ear to ear.

the bottle is spun again, coming to a slow stop. 

everybody looks at who it had stopped on and _oh_.

it had stopped on _harry_.

making eye contact with louis, harry smiled innocently, making his way over to liam, who had been given a chair and was now sat in the center of the circle.

luke hits play on spotify, after choosing a fitting song for harry to use for the dance. he bites his lip, spreading liams legs open further before straddling his thighs, facing the circle.

he sways his hips and grinds his bum down into liams crotch to the music, head tilted back, pink mouth open slightly.

liams eyes are focused on harry, louis can see from where he’s sat, the arousal in liams eyes. 

he can feel his blood boiling, watching in jealousy as harry grinds on his best mate, knuckles turning white as he clenches them into fists.

the music comes to a close, and harry hops off of liam. louis can barely hear the cheers and wolfwhistles from within the circle, his jealousy clouding his senses.

he can barely contain himself, but decides to finish the game, knowing what he’d have in store for harry afterwards.

—

the game and the party were fizzling out; after many drinks, laughs, strip teases and snogging, it was time to go home.

louis had spent the last hour or so watching harry, eyes full of lust, as he watched the way the boys tight jeans hugged his curves when he stood up. the boys angel wings and halo were disorientated, and slanted, and louis couldn’t wait to get his hands on him.

he waited outside the doorway for harry to walk out, before grabbing him by the shirt and pinning him up against the wall in the hallway. 

“aren’t angels meant to be good, harry? from what I’ve seen tonight, you’ve been nothing but _bad“,_ louis growls.

harrys eyelids flutter shut as he leans his head back against the wall, letting louis mark his neck. 

louis captures harrys lips in a passionate kiss, hungrily licking into the latters mouth. 

grinding up into eachother, soft moans and whimpers echo in the hallway, as they explore eachothers mouths.

”where do you live angel? I’d take you back to my place but liam may interrupt”, louis says between kisses.

”I uh I live alone so, ugh lou- we can go to my place, I’ll give you the address on the way ngh”, harry replies inbetween whimpers.

— 

the ride home is full of desperate hands roaming eachothers clothed bodies, and a very pissed off uber driver. 

however they finally get to harrys apartment, and after a lot of fumbling to unlock the door, they’re inside.

louis wastes no time grabbing the back of harrys thighs, hoisting him up to wrap his legs around louis’ waist, finding eachtothers mouths again.

the older boy manages to find his way into harrys bedroom, throwing harry down on the queen sized bed.

”take your shirt and jeans off, but leave your wings & halo on, okay angel? I’ll be back in a second”, louis orders, before leaving the room.

a minute later, louis returns, now just in boxers, eyes darkening at the sight before him.

harry, still in his halo and wings, and white, lacy _panties._

“your so fucking beautiful angel, fuck”, louis curses, making his way over to the younger boy, eyes running over the milky white expanse of harrys thighs.

”lou? I want to taste you,” harry says, looking up at louis, eyes asking for permission.

”fuck, yes, go ahead baby”, harry mouths at the front of louis’ boxers, running his tongue along the clothed length, earning a groan from louis.

innocent doe eyes look up at louis as he pulls his hard length from out of the confines of his boxers.

harry licks a warm, wet stripe up the underside of louis’ cock, before mouthing at the leaking head. louis closes his eyes, feeling harry gently kitten lick at his slit.

wrapping his red lips around the head, harry takes louis down further, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue round the girth. 

louis’ hands find their way into harrys curls, tugging at them as harry takes him deeper in his throat, his tongue flat on the underside on his throbbing cock.

pulling off with a pop, harry looks up at louis, lips an obscene red.

”fuck my mouth daddy”, is all louis hears before he’s grabbing harrys curls and thrusting into the wet heat.

louis makes the mistake of looking down and he almost cums right there on the spot; harrys innocent green eyes are staring right back up at him, glazed over by tears, lips stretched around his thick cock. 

“fuck, harry, ugh you take my cock so well, such a- uh fucking good angel for daddy”, harry moans around louis’ cock in response to the praise, swirling his tongue around the base.

louis pulls harry off, not wanting to cum just yet. 

“on ur hands and knees baby”, louis demands, watching as harry obeys and gets into position.

louis gently thumbs over harrys pink hole, watching it flutter under his touch. he rubs harrys milky white cheek, before bringing his hand down on it, watching the skin tint a lovley shade of red and hearing harrys muffled moans into the pillow.

”such a perfect little arse, want daddy to open you up hm?”, louis waits for harry to respond, kissing the cheek he slapped softly.

”uh, yes please daddy”, harry sticks his arse up further into the air. 

louis licks a fat stripe up harrys fluttering hole, making harry moan in surprise. 

he continues to open harry up with his tongue, alternating between gentle licks and thrusting his tongue inside, making harry writhe and moan loudly into the pillow.

slipping a finger in beside his tongue, he works harry open, feeling the muscle clench around both hungrily. 

one finger becomes two quite fast, as harry gets greedy, whining for louis’ cock.

”daddy I’m ready, please I ugh I want to- to be filled up with your cock!”, harry cries, his hard cock straining against the lacy panties, pre cum leaking through onto his tummy. 

deciding he’s done opening harry up, and that hearing harry beg for his cock has made it almost impossible to deny it him any longer, louis lubes himself up.

”I want you to ride me angel, want to see you bounce on my cock, to see your pretty angel wings bounce with you”, louis says, watching as harry desperately sits up, letting louis lie down, before clambering onto of him.

both feet planted on the bed, harry moves his panties to the side and lines louis’ throbbing cock up with his clenching hole, letting the head catch on his rim.

both boys moan, as louis cock slides into harrys hot, tight heat. harry feels dizzy with how full he feels, letting himself adjust to the thickness of louis cock, before lifting himself up, and slamming his hips back down.

catching a rhythm, harry bounces on louis’ cock, head thrown back in pleasure, lips parted, loud moans and whimpers filling the room. 

“fuck, your so- ugh so tight for me, look _so pretty_ bouncing on my cock-“, the praise making harry whine, and rock his hips harder onto louis.

harrys tight heat around his cock, sliding on and off, and slamming down onto him,  draws louis close.

not being able to hold out much longer, louis grabs harrys hips, thrusting hard, fast and deep into him, feeling the boy collapse onto his chest, letting louis wreck him. 

harrys high moans and “fuck daddy, fuck so thick ah fuck ughh” push louis to the edge, as he grabs harrys cock, pumping him fast.

louis watches as harry arches his back, moans flowing from his _red_ , _red_ lips, streaks of white painting his own chest, and hole clenching around louis cock and he loses it.

louis cums hard into harry, groaning loudly. 

he stays inside harry for a few seconds, who is still collapsed on his chest, spaced out.

slowly pulling out of harrys sensitive hole, he looks into the younger boys eyes.

”you were so good baby, how are you feeling?”

harry blinks back up at louis, smiling tiredly, “so good daddy”. 

louis smiles softly at the sleepy angel, leaving the room to get a wet flannel to clean harry off.

—

after he had cleaned himself and harry up, and removed harrys halo and wings, he snuggled up behind him, breathing in the sweet shampoo smell in his curls. 

harry had fallen asleep, the nights events tiring him out, and leaving him a bit spacey, and so louis was there to cuddle him.

mouth parted slightly, soft snores falling from his lips, hair spread on the pillow like his own little halo.

harry really was his own angel. 


End file.
